Got You, Got Me
by Yanna3000
Summary: And I got you May play your music too loud But you are my baby And that makes me proud PS: Note the BABY part. Yep as in diapers. As in toddler. Except in Robbie's case its 2x.Yeah he's got twins!


"Oh babies, don't cry, please." I plead. The babies continues to let tears cascade down thier porcelain-like faces.

"Hey, Robbie! Ready to go?" I hear Cat call from the other side of my front door.

"About that...Come in, Cat."

"Hehe...That rhymed Robb-" Cat stops giggling as she opens the door. Her large brown eyes meet those of the children.

"I didn't know you had to babysit. I would've rescheduled." She says. I sigh and pat the couch next to me. Cat plops down happily.

"I'm not babysitting, per se." I say running my hand through my curly black mane.

"Oh? Then what's with the babies?" Cat says innocently while reaching for a child. I hand over the boy and they begin a game of Peek-a-Boo.

"Cat meet Aidan and Nadia. My twins." I say finally. Cat stops mid-peek.

"Stop joking ,Robbie." She says seriously.

I grab the note of the coffee table in front of me and shove it to Cat. She puts the baby in its carriage and begins to read.

"Dear Robbie," Cat begins.

"Do you remember that party? About 10 months ago? Well, the twins here, are the outcome. Look, I'm sorry to put this all on you. I DID try to raise them. But it was too hard, I'm not as smart as you. You'll be able to raise a better Aidan and Nadia than I will. Love, Marie."

Cat looks up at me.

…...

"You banged Marie?" Andre asks shocked.

"Is that seriously the part that stuck out to you? Not the fact that I have TWINS but the fact that I had sex with my ex? Seriously?" Robbie replies snarkily. Cat starts giggling.

"Why is she giggling?" Beck asks as he sits down next to Andre.

"Sex rhymes with ex." I explain.

"Ohhh. WAIT. You two are talking about sex? I thought you got stomach probs when you talked about that."

"That changed when this happened." I shove the letter over to him. He skims it, his eyes opening wider as he goes along.

"You are in deep shit."

"Deepa' den Deep!" Andre jokes, punching Beck in the arm as they guffaw.

"'sup?" Tori says as she slams her salad on the table. "What's so funny?" Jade sits down next to Cat.

"Robbie got to 3rd base with Marie."

"Woah, really?" Jade says, obviously so shocked.

"Why is that so surprising?" Cat pipes up. Everyone tries to stifle their giggles and laughter but eventually I end up dying of laughter. I have come to terms with the fact that I'm not a catch. Girls will never swoon when I walk by. So the fact that I actually got to third base with Marie is a headliner for our little group. Marie was one of my first girlfriends, and due to my babies, probably my last. I feel a hand pat my back.

"It'll be okay, Robbie-cakes." Cat says. Tori looked around at all of us. Obviously very confused.

"What? What'll be okay? What happened to Robbie?" Tori says a bit frantically.

"Well..." Cat begins, as she fiddles with her hair.

"I got Marie pregnant, and she left the babies at my doorstep yesterday with this note." I snatch the note of the table and let it flutter to Tori who then passes it to Jade.

"Holy SHIT." Jade says. Tori nods in agreement.

"I don't like her word choice but yes. This is shocking." Tori says.

"What're you gonna do, man?" Beck inquires.

"Yeah , Robbie." Jade agrees.

"We'll help Robbie-cakes." Cat says with as much dignity as she can muster.

"We will?" Andre' says, Tori shoots him a look " I mean ,we will. You can't do it alone."

"Thanks guys. So...Do you all want to see them? I snapped a few pictures." Everyone gets excited and Tori reaches for my phone as I click on the picture. Its of them, my babies, sleeping with a toy, her hair pulled back in a bow and his loosely hanging from his scalp.

"OMG. Robbie you made the most beautiful children I've ever seen!" Tori says.

"Thanks , Tori..." I say.

She passes the phone to Beck.

"Wow. They're adorable..." He passes the phone to Andre. Andre's eyes grow wide as he lets out an "Awwww" He gives it to Jade. She stares at it for a second.

"I don't understand how THIS," she gestures at me " Made THIS." she waves at the picture on the screen.

"I know..." I say as Cat pats my back.

"So this is them?" Andre' says as he picks up the girl.

"What are their names?" Tori says as she picks up the boy

"Nadia and Aidan." Cat giggles. " Nadia is Aidan back- "

"I think we get it, Cat." Jade snarks as she lets Aidan play with her finger.

"So….Do your parents…" Beck starts as he takes Nadia from Andre'.

I sit down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah. They know. They were pissed, but not as much as me as they were at Marie. I think it's my fault…."

"Rob, this wasn't your fault. It wasn't Marie's either. Maybe if you'd used birth control….." He replies.

"I know…. But I love them…."

"Already?" Andre buts in.

"Doesn't take very long to fall in love." I glance at Cat who , at that moment is playing with Aidan.

"Guess not…." Beck says.

…  
Slowly, after everyone had become acquainted with Nadia and Aidan they left. Everyone except Cat.

"Hey, Robbie." She nudges me.

"Hey Cat. Would you mind putting Aidan in his crib?"

"Sure, Robbie-Cakes!" She skips over to where Aidan resides in his carrier and picks him up gingerly.

"Careful Cat. Don't drop him." I say as I place Nadia in her crib right next to Aidan's. Cat does the same. As soon as she does she whips out her phone.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah, Cat?" I answer placing Nadia's favorite toy in the crib with her.  
"You mind if I spend the night?" I was caught off guard. We used to have sleepovers all the time….when we were 6.

"My parents can't make it home and I don't wanna be in that big house alone….."

"Yeah, sure." I rub my forehead and plop on the couch.

"1,2,3-" Aidan starts crying first. I knew it. As soon as I put them to sleep yesterday they immediately began crying. It was horrific. I din't get them to go to sleep until 2:00 in the morning.

"I'll help." Cat volunteers as she picks up Aidan. I reach for Nadia and cradle her in my arms. Cat does the same. Their crying subsides to mere whimpers. I rock Nadia back and forth and begin to sing. Cat later catches on.

I got you  
I got me  
I got everything we could possibly need  
I got my health  
I got a car  
I got a bass guitar  
I got you  
I got me  
I got everything we could possibly need  
I got a mind, I think a lot  
I got a neat hair cut  
And i got you  
I got a place a place i belong  
I've got my friends, who helped me write this song  
I got skills, I run fast  
I got the future, present, and the past  
I got a voice, that can be heard  
I have a thought, that just occurred  
I got science  
I got they might be giants  
I got love  
I got heart  
I got Mario Kart  
And I got you  
May play your music too loud  
But you are my baby  
And that makes me proud  
I got you  
I got me  
I got everything we could possibly need  
I got my health  
I got car  
I got a bass guitar  
I got you  
I got me  
I got everything we could possibly need.  
I got my mind, I think a lot  
I got a neat haircut  
And I got you.

**You likey? Oh and at "So this is them?" They are at Robbie's house. My dumbass computer wouldn't let me add the spacer.- Yanna3000 3**


End file.
